vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwon Shi-Yun
|-|Debut= |-|Black Flame= |-|Spiritualized= Summary Kwon Shi-Yun is a proud member of the Yeon Hon guild and friend of Han Jee-Han. She is currently in training to become strong enough to be of suitable assistance to her guild. After being saved by Jee-Han, she developed a small crush on him and seeks to repay her debt. Currently, her guild has been taken over by the Church of Masks and she seeks to free them from their grasp. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely 8-B | 8-A, higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Low 7-C, possibly''' 7-C', '''higher' with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | High 7-C, higher through Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery Name: Kwon Shi-Yun Origin: The Gamer Gender: Female Age: Likely 18 | Likely 19 | At least 19 | At least 19 Classification: Acquired fighter, Blaze Soul Flame Fist User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation (via Soul Flame Fist Style), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with most types of intangibility, from non-corporeal ghosts, to elemental intangibility, to even being able to interact with an imaginary being), Flight, Limited Power Nullification (via Forbidden Wave of Destruction), Time Stop (via illusion barriers), Limited Aura Usage (via meditation, her natural fighting spirit, and blade palms), Can create ID Barriers, Extrasensory Perception (Claimed to feel a powerful energy when the boss spawned outside of her view), made her classmates ignore her, Can disrupt internal organs and break bones with her attacks, typically through striking pressure points | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Limited Reality Warping (Has Han Jee-Han's game mechanics) | All previous to a heightened extent, can feel everything in a radius of 20 kilometers, Pseudo-Intangibility via Black Flame Incarnation (Despite having a defined shape, she is made out of pure energy, making her immune to physical attacks), Resistance to Pain Manipulation via Black Flame Incarnation (Physically unable to feel pain, to the point that contradictory energies ripping her apart didn't affect her), Durability Negation (Via Forbidden Black Soul Flame, was stated to bypass most defensive techniques, including forcefields and the like), Power Nullification via Black Flame Incarnation (Can burn through energy, nullifying most abilities), Statistics Amplification (The Blue accelerator flame enhances one's speed), Pressure Points (She can restrict movement and halt the flow of blood with her drill technique), Potential Healing via Divine Help Spirit Flame, Resistance to physical attacks and spells, possible Longevity | All previous to a heightened extent, Unknown Status Effect Inducements (Never specified), Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Large Building level, likely City Block level (Superior to Han Jee-Han) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han), higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Small Town Level, possibly Town level (Jee-Han said she was stronger than him after absorbing the guild leader's power, she later absorbed her mother's power, becoming more than twice as strong as Han), higher with the Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Large Town level (Comparable to Han), Large Town level+ via Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery Speed: At least Transonic | At least Supersonic (Comparable to Han Jee-Han) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Absorbed the powers of the guild leader and her mother) | Likely Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely much higher (Should be vastly superior to Han Jee-Han) | At least Class K '''| At least '''Class K | Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Building class, likely City Block class '''| '''Multi-City Block Class, higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Small Town Level, 'possibly possibly '''Town Class '(Her physical stats are superior to Jee-Han's), '''higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Large Town class, Large Town class+ via Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery Durability: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level | Multi-City Block level, likely higher | Small Town Class, possibly Town level | Large Town level, Large Town level+ via Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery Stamina: High | High (Was capable of fighting against multiple members of the Church of Masks, has placed herself through rigorous training) | Likely limitless (Likely superior to Han, who can train perpetually), high while using Black Flame Incarnation (Litirally burns through her energy) | Limitless, high with spiritualization Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average academically and socially. Her memory is also rather poor but is adept in combat. | Same as previously | Slightly better academically and socially, Genius combatant and likely above average memory (Has 100 INT). | Extremely skilled in martial arts and has had the equivalent of enlightenment. Weaknesses: Lack of any true ranged techniques. Repeated restraining skills. | Someone strong enough should be able to one-shot her regardless where they strike, as her HP would hit 0. Black Flame Incarnation uses a large amount of stamina, even for her | Incarnation still uses much stamina, but is more manageable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Season 1-3= *'Soul Flame Fist Style:' A power based upon the souls latent in an area that has not moved onto the afterlife and are instead, wandering around. Users of this ability capture these souls in order to use them as power. **'Soul Flame Fist Style, Profound will:' Soul Flame Explosion: A move where Kwon charges forward, elbow first bearing down a wrath of flame around her. She hits her target with her elbow, causing an explosion within the immediate vicinity. **'Blade Palms:' A technique where Kwon surrounds her hands with a red aura that can be used like blades. **'Soul Flame Fist Style-Forbidden Black Soul Flame:' A form where Kwon burns her own soul, generating black flames that grant him strength several times greater than what he previously had. Thanks to her game mechanics, her soul being burned likely registers as loss in MP and HP. **'Flame Wave of Destruction:' A small burst of black flames comes off of Kwon's body, destroying any magic currently placed upon him. **'Soul Flame Fist Style- Profound Will, Soul Flame Divine Wrath:' Black flames from Kwon's burning soul cover her torso like an armor, which presumably burns any who attempt to physically harm him, as well as magic that comes in contact with it. *'White Flame Fist:' An enhanced version of the soul flame fist. This version exudes a white aura around Kwon's body and grants him far more strength than that of her typical red aura. The aura also seems to allow him some slight physical enhancements. **'White Flame Spinning Kick:' Kwon spins with the power of the white flame fist, landing her heel at an enemy, damaging their internal organs and breaking their bones. This ability seems to derive from the fact that Kwon is capable of producing great power over the span of an instant, allowing for explosive potential. |-|Chruch of Masks Arc= *'Yeon-Hon Principle': Can heal 50 HP and 50 MP. MP for those not in her party registers as whatever enegy they might use, such as Hwan's energy from hell. Can even heal the soul, reduce negative mental effects (from simply anxiety to forcefully being put to sleep by magic. Could even heal PTSD of someone who got abducted.) and many other status effects. More effective with spirit stones. *'Soul Flame Fist Style:' A power based upon the souls latent in an area that has not moved onto the afterlife and are instead, wandering around. Users of this ability capture these souls in order to use them as power. **'Soul Flame Fist Style, Profound will:' Soul Flame Explosion: A move where Kwon charges forward, elbow first bearing down a wrath of flame around her. She hits her target with her elbow, causing an explosion within the immediate vicinity. **'Blade Palms:' A technique where Kwon surrounds her hands with a red aura that can be used like blades. **'Soul Flame Fist Style-Forbidden Black Soul Flame:' A form where Kwon burns her own soul, generating black flames that grant him strength several times greater than what he previously had. Thanks to her game mechanics, her soul being burned likely registers as loss in MP and HP. **'Flame Wave of Destruction:' A small burst of black flames comes off of Kwon's body, destroying any magic currently placed upon him. **'Soul Flame Fist Style- Profound Will, Soul Flame Divine Wrath:' Black flames from Kwon's burning soul cover her torso like an armor, which presumably burns any who attempt to physically harm him, as well as magic that comes in contact with it. *'White Flame Fist:' An enhanced version of the soul flame fist. This version exudes a white aura around Kwon's body and grants him far more strength than that of her typical red aura. The aura also seems to allow him some slight physical enhancements. **'White Flame Spinning Kick:' Kwon spins with the power of the white flame fist, landing her heel at an enemy, damaging their internal organs and breaking their bones. This ability seems to derive from the fact that Kwon is capable of producing great power over the span of an instant, allowing for explosive potential. *'The Drill Technique:' Kwon strikes multiple pressure points across the opponent's upper body using two fingers. This technique blocks the flow of blood vessels and prevents the afflicted from moving. This technique can also be used for healing. *'Black Flame Incarnation:' The ultimate power of the Yeonhon guild. It combines all types of flames available to them, it burns any type of energy, nullifying most spells and other powers. It transforms the users body into pure energy, making it immune to physical attacks as well as allowing them to be unaffected by two contradictory energies being forcefully mixed in him. |-|Divine Tree Arc= **'Cheon-Bu's Three Principles:' A skill that absorbs the energy from the world around and stores it in the user, permanently increasing their strength, as well as allowing them to overcome limits. Increases strength, speed, durability, memorization and healing by 16% at all times, and increases strength, speed and durability by 48% while actively using it. Also increases strength by +40 when used. Also allows the ability of infusing attacks with Ki, allowing to hit several types of Intangibles. **'Cheon-Bu's Swordsmanship': Increases skill with sword. Sword strikes become 20% stronger, and swords can be imbued with Ki. ***'Mountain Smash:' Increases the range of a sword swipe with ki. **'Cheon-Bu's Fist Control:' Increase skill in martial arts, as well as increasing bare handed attack power and speed by 20%. **'Cheon-Bu's Feet Control:' Passively increases speed by 25%, and increases it by 50% while concentrating Ki. **'Cheon-Bu's External Energy Control:' Allows to manipulate and absorb energy from the world around. Passively increases all stats but luck, stamina and it's regeneration, and HP and it's regeneration by 10%. Can also increase MP and stats permanently by meditating and taking in the energy of the world, although this takes hours. Yeon-Hon: **'Yeon-Hon Principle': Can heal 50 HP and 50 MP. MP for those not in her party registers as whatever enegy they might use, such as Hwan's energy from hell. Can even heal the soul, reduce negative mental effects (from simply anxiety to forcefully being put to sleep by magic. Could even heal PTSD of someone who got abducted.) and many other status effects. More effective with spirit stones. **'Soul Flame Fist Style:' A power based upon the souls latent in an area that has not moved onto the afterlife and are instead, wandering around. Users of this ability capture these souls in order to use them as power. ***'Soul Flame Fist Style, Profound will:' Soul Flame Explosion: A move where Kwon charges forward, elbow first bearing down a wrath of flame around her. She hits her target with her elbow, causing an explosion within the immediate vicinity. ***'Blade Palms:' A technique where Kwon surrounds her hands with a red aura that can be used like blades. ***'Soul Flame Fist Style-Forbidden Black Soul Flame:' A form where Kwon burns her own soul, generating black flames that grant him strength several times greater than what he previously had. Thanks to her game mechanics, her soul being burned likely registers as loss in MP and HP. ***'Flame Wave of Destruction:' A small burst of black flames comes off of Kwon's body, destroying any magic currently placed upon him. ***'Soul Flame Fist Style- Profound Will, Soul Flame Divine Wrath:' Black flames from Kwon's burning soul cover her torso like an armor, which presumably burns any who attempt to physically harm him, as well as magic that comes in contact with it. **'White Flame Fist:' An enhanced version of the soul flame fist. This version exudes a white aura around Kwon's body and grants him far more strength than that of her typical red aura. The aura also seems to allow him some slight physical enhancements. ***'White Flame Spinning Kick:' Kwon spins with the power of the white flame fist, landing her heel at an enemy, damaging their internal organs and breaking their bones. This ability seems to derive from the fact that Kwon is capable of producing great power over the span of an instant, allowing for explosive potential. **'The Drill Technique:' Kwon strikes multiple pressure points across the opponent's upper body using two fingers. This technique blocks the flow of blood vessels and prevents the afflicted from moving. This technique can also be used for healing. **'Black Flame Incarnation:' The ultimate power of the Yeonhon guild. It combines all types of flames available to them, it burns any type of energy, nullifying most spells and other powers. It transforms the users body into pure energy, making it immune to physical attacks as well as allowing them to be unaffected by two contradictory energies being forcefully mixed in him. Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery: The fusion of several martial arts, it is immensely powerful. **'Taji's Palm:' Fires energy from Kwon's palms. **'Taji's Blast of Five Elements:' Releases energy from Kwon's hands, creating a nuke like explosion. Other: The Drill Technique: Kwon strikes multiple pressure points across her opponent's upper body using two fingers. This technique blocks the flow of blood vessels and prevents the afflicted from moving. This technique can also be used for healing. Illusion Barriers: Kwon has the ability to create illusion barriers, same as most others within the abyss. She can freeze time for anyone who is not an ability user, though it should be noted that the time stop doesn't last that long. It should be noted that freezing time is out-of-character for her. Key: Season 1 | Season 3 | Chruch of Masks Arc | Divine Tree Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Priscilla (Claymore) Priscilla's Profile (Low 7-C Forms was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches |} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Pocket Reality Users